Assassination High 101: High School Conjunction
by EliteCrewEmpathizer
Summary: When two worlds and many others collide, Train Heartnet finds himself in some trouble. He falls in love with the leader of the Numbers, a girl named Kilani, who is soon ordered to kill him. Many animes together. Can she save Train, or will she lose him?
1. Chapter 1

_Hi there! Now, i'm new at this, so don't judge. Just read and review, that's all i ask. I tried to fit a lot of different aniems in here, which isn't easy to do. Sorry for any OOC-ness, since i'm new,a nd also, this is an AU story, so i don't know how to study ythem very well. But at least i got Riley, kid of... I don't wanna add InuYasha, 'cause then i might have to add Kikyo for some InuxKag tension, eeeewwww...sorry all you InuxKik fans! Anywhooss...R&R, if you want more._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Boondocks, Black Cat, Kenichi, or anyother anime/cartoon that may appear on here...tho i wish i did...:walks away crying cuz she can't buy an anime: _

* * *

><p><em> <span>Assassination High 101: High School Conjunction<span>_

_ Chapter 1: Hello, Peer Pressure, Hello, High School, Hello Exams, Hello, Old Friends and Familiies_

_I remember the first time I had to shoot someone. I was six years old, and it was raining. My little sister cowered behind me. I backed up against the wall, and pulled my gun from the holster. This is what I was trained to do, right? This was what I had been taught since birth: killed or be killed, right? So, why were my hand's shaking? But he rushed at us with a knife. Upon hearing my sister's scream, I pulled the trigger. _

"Sephiria, what are you talking about?", I asked, getting to my feet, as I heard the bottom of my overcoat hit the floor with a small thud, "High school? There's no way I'm going back into society! I don't _have_ any records!", Sephiria shook her head. "They've been forged. It's a direct order, from Wilzark. You start Monday.", she said, and _that_ was why I was in this dumb classroom now.

I scoffed at myself. The only reason I was in Chronos was to support my sisters. My parents were always on business trips; weren't around much. So, with a fourteen-year old in the grade below us, and a younger twin, I decided to take on being the head. And Chronos paid _well_. They'd better, for all I was sacrificing.

I looked over at Dalia, my twin. She rolled her eyes, and pretended to yawn, gesturing toward the teacher. He was droning on about something or another. When class finally let out, I went over to the stairwell.

* * *

><p>I was gonna go on the roof and take a nap. But then, I saw my friend Ayano running up to me, slowly being trailed by her boyfriend, Kazuma. I sighed. "Hey, Yano.", I greeted. She raised an eyebrow. "Ditching third period? It's too early to be ditching!", she said. I shrugged. "Whatever. I'm tired of this place. You know why I'm here.", I proceeded up the stairs, and opened the door to let the sunlight engulf me.<p>

I looked around, and sighed. Someone was laying in my spot. I walked over, but before I could tell him to move, and use a judo throw on him, I realized who he was: Black Cat. When he opened an eye and I saw the pretty gold iris looking up at me, it was confirmed. They warned me about him. I had heard he was some type of revolutionary, who wanted t take down Chronos. If he found out I was the leader of the Numbers, he'd direct his attention on me. I didn't want that.

* * *

><p>He continued to study me. "You want something?", he asked. I decided to play it cool; act natural, you know. "Yeah. You're in my spot. I wanna go to sleep.", I snarled. "Go. Away. You charcoal-haired. Muskrat.", he said, slowly. Did he just call me a muskrat? I didn't even know what a muskrat was, but I hated the sound of it. "Go to hell, you Goku-wannabe! You look like a friggin' Dragon-Ball Z character, and yet I'm the one who gets called a weasel-thing!", I retorted. He sighed, and turned around.<p>

* * *

><p>Just then, Tanimoto appeared in the doorway, his expression serious. I saw Huey behind him, and Riley was standing next to the retired terrorist, on his phone, spouting something about 'Young Reezy' again. Huey shook his head. "How is it that you manage to keep up your grades and yet you ditch every other period?", he asked, smacking his brother upside the head and telling him to shut up. "And why do you look like a distressed weasel or something? What's with your eyebrows?", Tani asked. "<em>Shut up<em>! I am not a weasel, a muskrat, a mouse, or anything of the sort!", I screamed, stomping my foot on the ground before I pushed past them, making sure I make a lot of noise on the stairs.

"Kilani, you're a handful, do you know that?", I heard a familiar voice say. I turned around to see Kenichi. "Blah, blah. Go preach to Miyu or something.", I said. Oh, by the way: The two idiots on either side of me, one with an afro, one with should-be-inadmissible bangs, were my two childhood friends. We met in kindergarten. Then, Riley came, and well….was Riley. "Hey, young man! No cell phones in school!", I heard a teacher shout. "Eat dese nuts!", Riley exclaimed, then took off, being chased by an old, bald man.

I heard someone running down the hall, and my little sister almost knocked me over. "What is it? Thorn, why the heck are you here?", I asked. "'Cause…I wanted to tell you…that this boy was messing with me…", she went on to explain(through her panting)how she had punched him in the nose, and now had detention for two weeks. I sighed, but kinda laughed. It was funny.

* * *

><p>But nothing else happened that day, except when my friend Jennifer came running up. A fellow Number, she always seemed to be around. She squealed. "So, how was your first day?", she asked. I sneered. "I wanna throw up.", I replied. She was about to say something else, when she paused. I looked up to see, again, only this time not on the roof, Train Heartnet, A.K.A. Black Cat. "Whadda you want?", I asked. "So, they sent you for me?"<p>

* * *

><p><em>:yawns:<em>

_Sorry if you don't like it. This is just the intro, so i promise it'll get better. Doesn't really seem like them, huh? I've been criticizing myself, but it's now 6:09 am, and i've been up since four, so people, if you don't mind, while you review, i'll go take a nap someplace...like the floor..._

_:falls out all crookedly like when Peter falls on Family Guy(don't own that either!):_

_ECE: Jow-Ni!_

_:Riley comes in and wakes her up: Aye, get up, ho! I want some pancakes!_

_ECE: What did i tell you about waking me up?_

_Riley: You ain't my momma! Now make me some pancakes!_

_:Goes in kitchen, comes back, and beats Riley with frying pan, or skillet, ot whatever..._


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait, Whadda you mean?", Jennifer asked, reaching to place her hand on her holster. Train shook his head. "Wilzark has me doing undercover work.", he explained, "Told me to watch out for a girl named Kilani." I raised my hand shyly. He looked at me, looked me up and down, and raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you're the girl that called me a Dragon-Ball Z character…" I sneered at him, and stormed off. I saw a limo pull up in front of the school. Jennifer hopped in, and I followed. My until-then, absent sister leapt through the window, causing me to scream. "What? I thought you guys were about to pull off.", she said. Jennifer raised her hand high. "Moshi-moshi!", she shouted. My sister made a pose like she was holding a gun. "Boku-Boku!"

Jennifer:

I listened to Wilzark drone on about how I was partnered with some dude named Jenos, who was a guy my age, blah, blah…I walked out the door at that point. I dialed KiKi's house number on my cell. "What?", she answered, crankily. "We're going to the beach tomorrow.", I said.

"I don't wanna!"

"Well, you're gonna!"

I hung up before she said anything else. I needed to set her up.

"Later that day, at _his house…"_

"_Hi, Train! Wanna come to the beach with us tomorrow? Huh? Huh?", I asked, poking him. He sighed. "Sure.", he said. I nodded, and skipped off._

"_The next day…"_

_Train:_

_I heard shouting from the changing rooms, and looked up. Huey and Tanimoto didn't even bother to turn their heads before they said "She's being stubborn again." I looked up, and saw Jennifer dragging someone out of the changing room. Kilani stormed past, flopped in a chair, and wrapped her towel around her. Jennifer came over, followed by her stupid half-demon of a boyfriend, Inuyasha. "Ki, take of the towel and stop being so antisocial.", she said. When the girl refused, they ended up arguing, and Jennifer grabbed the towel and tugged it away. I felt my face heat up when I saw her. She had on a black two piece, with rings connected the two chest pieces and keeping the bottoms together on the side. She looked at me, and saw me staring, and she blushed. "Well, aren't you gonna swim?", I asked. She shook her head. I sighed, and got up. I picked her up, threw her over my shoulder, and ignored her kicking and screaming as I walked to the shore line. I dropped her in, and she came back up. "You ass!", she shrieked, and she grabbed my ankle and pulled me under. But something happened that I didn't expect to happen. She was over there by a volleyball net, and she was surrounded by some guys. I walked over to see what was happening. "Come on, baby, play some ball with us…", one said. "No! Go away. I don't wanna play.", she said. "Why?", another asked. So, I jumped in. "She doesn't wanna play 'cause she's got a boyfriend.", I said, pushing past them and walking up to the side of her. She looked at me like a lunatic. But after they started getting on my nerves, I knocked them out and they shut up. "Hey, so why did you-", she started to ask me something, but Miyu ran over and dragged her away._

_Kilani:_

_I walked up to him, ignoring how dark it was because I was shaking. He seemed surprised when he saw the tears in my eyes. "Why'd you do it?", I asked, shakily, "You shouldn't have taken up for me….because all you did, was shelter…a monster…"_


End file.
